Your Beautiful Life
by Heather1201
Summary: Your name is Santana Lopez, and you're blind. This is your story about finding love, getting married, having children, and living your beautiful life. One shot.


_This idea popped into my head this morning, so I figured I'd spend the afternoon writing this. It was fun! I hope you all enjoy it! _

* * *

You're blind.

You've been blind ever since you were a young girl. At first it was scary, but now you've accepted it. You now know how to live with it. Your name is Santana Lopez, you're 21 years old and you live in a small, peaceful town. It's quiet where you live, which is why you like it so much. You feel safe here, there's no danger. Well, there's almost no danger. You still have to be careful, sometimes you walk out into the road by accident, but thankfully you've never been hit by a car or anything.

You live with your parents. You're a singer, sometimes the local school hires you to sing. You never say no, singing is your passion, it's your favorite thing in the entire world. Sometimes you think your parents force the school to hire you, but at the end of the day you don't care, as long people get to here your voice, that's the main thing.

You don't have many friends, but that's okay, the ones you have are enough. You always invite your friends over, it's always fun to listen to their stories. You wish you could tell them all of your stories, but you never have much to say.

"Mom, I'm going to library," you tell your mother just as your about to leave the house.

"Oh, Santana!" Your mom shouts, stopping you from leaving the house. You turn around, wondering what she wants. For a second you're worried that you've put your shirt on inside out or something, but then you remember you also have a jacket on, so it wouldn't matter.

"What is it, mom?" You ask softly.

"A bar wants to hire you for the night, to sing for their customers!" Your mom says cheerfully.

Your heart flutters, nothing like this ever happens to you. Ever since you turned 21 you've been eager to sing in a bar. For some reason older people always appreciate your talent more. "That's great, which bar?" You ask excitedly.

"The Glass Bottle!" Your mom says, rushing towards you and cupping your face. "This is going to be so good. They said that if you do really well, maybe they'll offer you a permanent job."

You can't help but smile. You have always wanted a job, but there's not many things you can do. You tried working in a grocery store but you couldn't stock the shelves without dropping something, or putting stuff in the wrong place. The owner didn't fire you, he was too kind to do something like that. Instead, you decided the job wasn't for you, and you politely handed in your notice.

"Do they want me to sing tonight?" You ask, still smiling.

"Yes," you hear your mom say. You can tell she's happy, so happy. You think about your dad, and you can't wait to hear his reaction. He's going to be jumping with joy, he's been trying to get you into a bar for a while now. "Me and your father are going to take you. We can't wait to hear you sing in front of everyone, they're going to love you."

"What if they don't love me?" You ask, beginning to worry.

"They must be deaf if they don't love you," your mom says. "I'm so excited! I'll call your friends and tell them to meet us at the bar. I know they'll want to hear you sing."

"Okay," you smile, excited for your big night.

Your sitting on the chair. This is it, this is your time to shine. Your dad helped you onto the stage, and now you're just waiting for the man behind the bar to introduce you. No ones looking at you at the moment, at least you don't think they are. They're all talking to their friends, their partners, but you're not singing yet, so you understand why they're not focusing all of their attention on you. You're grasping the microphone tightly, knowing any minute now you're going to have to sing.

"The beautiful, talented, Santana Lopez!" The man shouts to the audience. You hear them clapping, they're watching you now, only _you. _

This is it. Your time to shine. The song starts to play, it's an old song, one of your favorites. You raise the microphone, closing your eyes as you begin to sing. At first you're nervous, but as soon as you open your mouth, all of your worries slip away. Right now it's all about you. It's not about them, it's not about your parents, or friends, it's about you doing what you love to do.

After singing for over an hour, your time is up. The crowd love you, it's obvious. You heard their chairs moving, you know you got a standing ovation, and that makes you so happy. You can hear your mom and dad cheering the loudest, but that was expected. You giggle, knowing you have done yourself proud.

You feel a hand on your shoulder, you recognize it immediately. It's your dad, he's here to help you down from the stage. You take his hand, and he leads you over to the table your mom is sitting at. They never stop talking about how amazing you sounded. You know they're proud of you, so you don't mind all of the talk.

"Fantastic, absolutely fantastic!" Sol, the owner of the bar says when he approaches the table. "The audience loved you, we're definitely going to have to give you a job, Santana."

You're employed. You have a job.

Your mom and dad are so happy for you. They're currently at the bar, ordering many drinks as tonight is a night to celebrate. You hear footsteps, then a soft voice. You wonder who it is. Your head turns in their direction.

"Hi," the girl says in a soft voice. "I just wanted to say you were absolutely amazing on stage, I couldn't stop looking at you the whole time."

"Really?" You smile.

"Yeah," she says. "I can't wait to hear you sing more, I heard they give you a permanent job here."

You nod your head. Yes, you're employed at the bar now. "Yes, it's so exciting to be working here. I've always wanted to do something like this."

"It's great working here," she says. You tilt your head to the side, wondering if this girl works here or something. You're about to ask her, but she continues before you can open your mouth. "My name is Brittany, Brittany Pierce," she introduces herself.

"Santana Lopez," you say back, reaching out so you can shake her hand. It's soft and warm, you don't want to seem to let go. Eventually you do, you don't want to seem weird or something. "Do you work here?" You ask, clearing your throat.

"Behind the bar," she says. "If you want, we could have a drink together. T-that's only if you want to," she adds nervously.

You smile, there's something about this girl, something different. "I would love to have a drink with you."

You're 24 now, and you have been working at the bar for almost three years. Two years ago you asked Brittany to be your girlfriend. She said yes, it was obvious you both wanted to be more than just friends. Now you're moving in together, which makes you so happy. In a way you have always wanted to move in with Brittany, ever since you first met her. You find it hard to trust people, but trusting Brittany was easy, like you said before, there was something different about her.

You love her.

"Do you think this house is too big?" Brittany asks as she finishes unpacking the boxes. You're sitting on your new couch reading one of your special books. "I just don't see the point of us living in a three bedroomed house, unless you want to turn one of the rooms into a library or something?"

"We love this house," you tell your girlfriend, looking up from your book.

You remember taking a tour of the house and immediately loving it. It's big, but that's a good thing. You can easily move around without having to worry about knocking anything over. It's also easy to get from room to room, it's not a maze or anything. You have only been here a few days, but you're already settled. You feel at home. You know Brittany thinks it's too big, but you plan on growing old here. It's perfect.

You place your book on the coffee table, then make your way over to Brittany. You kneel down beside her. "One day we're going to have children, and they're going to need a big house to live in," you tell her, leaning forward and finding her lips. Brittany runs her fingers through your long dark hair and deepens the kiss. "This house has everything we need, this is our forever home," you smile.

"I like the sound of that," she says, leaning forward and kissing you on the lips again. You don't think you will ever get sick of the taste of her lips, they're so delicious. Then again, you will never get sick of Brittany.

"Would you like me to help you unpack?" You ask, knowing the last few days Brittany has done all of the work.

"No, that's okay," she says softly. "I'm nearly finished anyway."

You're glad Brittany didn't take you up on your offer, most of the time it's difficult for you to unpack stuff. You never know where to put it. Maybe that's why Brittany said no. She knows some things are a challenge for you since you're blind, and a lot of the time you get frustrated when you can't do something.

Brittany doesn't pity you, and that's one of the things you love about her. She sees you as a young, motivated woman who wants to be the best person she can be. Brittany doesn't see you as a blind person, because she knows you're so much more than that. If she wants help, she isn't afraid to ask you for it. Of course she wouldn't ask you to climb a ladder and wash the windows, but if she knows you're capable of doing it, she'll ask.

"We could go and see a movie tonight if you want?" Brittany suggests. "I'll even buy us that $12 popcorn," she laughs.

You nod your head, it's always fun when you go to the movies. You can't see what's happening, but you can hear it, and your imagination always pictures the best things. You like action movies the most, mostly because there's always something happening. It's no fun watching a romantic movie, most of the time it's silent, and you're always wondering what's happening. Often Brittany will describe it to you, but you hate it when she does that, she's not very good at explaining things, but you thank her for trying.

"Great, I'll finish unpacking then we can go," Brittany says happily, leaning forward and planting another kiss on your lips. "I love you," she mumbles against your mouth.

"I love you," you say back.

You're 26 now, and your life with Brittany has been amazing so far. You're still working at the bar and you have even been offered jobs in other bars, which you politely turned down. You don't want to leave The Glass Bottle, they have been so kind to you, and wouldn't want to betray them in any way. Besides, you met the love of your life there, it's not just a bar to you, it's so much more.

Brittany's currently on top of you, grinding against you. Your sex is amazing, she always makes you feel good. You always make her feel good.

"I'm so close," Brittany pants in your ear.

You spread your legs wider, so Brittany can grind further against you. You're both sweating, you've been having sex for a while now, ever since Brittany got home from work. She caught you masturbating on the bed which immediately turned her on. You didn't expect her to jump on you, but you can't deny that feeling her pussy against yours feels good. Especially when you're both really wet.

"Come for me," you whisper in her ear.

"Do you feel good?" Brittany asks, quickening her pace.

"Y-yeah, fuck it feels so good, keep going, baby," you encourage.

Brittany quickens her pace and you slam your eyes shut when she hits a sensitive spot. You love it when she brushes against your clit, you always have to bite your tongue to refrain from screaming. You throw your hands around Brittany's back and pull her closer, needing more contact. Your nails dig into her back when you feel your orgasm approaching. You want to come but you always like it when she comes first, the noises you hear are always turn on.

"Come, please come," you beg.

Brittany nods against you, this is it, any second now her orgasms going to hit her. "Ugh, I'm coming," she grunts, slamming into you.

You remove one of your hands from Brittany's back and run it down your body, quickly finding your clit and rubbing it. Brittany helps you out when she comes down from her high. She rolls off you and immediately slides two fingers into your center. You gasp at the contact, you weren't expecting that. Brittany starts sucking on your neck, begging you to come. She adds another finger after a couple of seconds and that sends you over the edge. You cry out as your orgasm hits you, the come covering Brittany's hand.

After, Brittany pulls you closer and wraps her arms around your body. You feel happy, you love it when she holds you. It makes you feel so safe. You're always safe with your love.

"Mmm, perfect as always," Brittany says, sighing happily.

You giggle. "That was a nice surprise," you say.

Brittany nods her head against you. "It was a nice surprise coming home to find my girlfriend fucking herself. So sexy," she purrs in your ear.

"Mmm, you're so beautiful, Brittany," you say, turning in her arms and kissing her passionately on the lips. Brittany responds immediately, running her tongue across your lip, begging for access. You open your mouth and allow her to enter. She slides her tongue inside your mouth and you both moan at the contact. After making out for a couple of minutes you pull away.

"I need to use the bathroom," you sigh, crawling out of bed and grabbing your cane before heading to the bathroom. As you're walking out of the door, your cane hits off something, you're guessing it's Brittany's pants. You step over them when suddenly you lose your balance.

"Are you okay?" Brittany asks quickly, jumping out of bed and hurrying over to you.

Luckily, you regained your balance before you fell on the floor. You nod your head, curious to know what exactly you have just stood on. "Is that your jeans?" You ask.

"It was my jacket," Brittany says quietly. "Let me just get that out of the way for you. It was stupid of me to leave it on the floor," she mumbles.

You frown, knowing by her voice that something is off. "What's wrong?" You ask.

"Nothing," Brittany says quickly. Now you know something is wrong. You reach out to touch her, but Brittany must have backed away from you because she's now out of your reach. She's doing something to the jacket, you can the noises, you can hear her opening a pocket.

"Brittany, talk to me," you order, not liking how you are not aware of what is going on. "What are you doing? What have you got in your hand?"

"I have nothing in my hand," Brittany lies.

You feel tears form in your eyes, you don't like it when she does this to you. "It's unfair of you to lie to me about what you have in your hand, especially since you know I can't see it," you say in a shaky voice. "Don't lie to me, just don't."

"I was going to do this over dinner, but then I came home and found you masturbating," Brittany mumbles, taking a deep breath.

"What's in your hand?" You ask again. "C-can you hand it to me, please?"

You hear her stepping forward, she's closer to you now. She reaches for your hand and places the object in your palm. You clutch onto it, afraid that it could fall and you might not find it again. You study it with your hands, it's a box, that's obvious. You manage to open up the small box, not knowing what to expect inside of it. You gasp when your hand grazes across the circle. You can feel a little diamond, or you think it's a diamond. Whether it's a diamond or not doesn't matter to you. Because you know exactly what it is.

It's a ring.

"Brittany, a-are you?" You choke, unable to finish your sentence. You're too emotional right now.

"Yes," Brittany whispers. "I was going to propose to you over dinner," she laughs nervously.

"You want to marry me?" You ask, tears now streaming down your face. You can't believe how lucky you are. The love of your life wants to marry you.

"More than anything," you hear her say. You can tell she's crying, you can hear it in her voice. You reach out to touch her face, and you smile when she leans into you. With your finger, you wipe away her tears.

"Yes, yes of course I'll marry you, Brittany," you blurt you, lunging yourself forward and into her arms.

"I haven't proposed yet," Brittany laughs, kissing you on the cheek. "But I'm going to propose now, because I don't wan't to wait a minute longer. We've been girlfriends for long enough, it's time."

You don't care that you're both naked and probably covered in each others come, right now all that matters to you is that your beautiful girlfriend is going to ask you to spend the rest of your life with her, and you're going to say yes. You look down, knowing Brittany is now on one knee. She carefully takes the box out of your hand.

"Five years ago I was working behind the bar when a beautiful young woman came in," Brittany starts, her voice shaking. "Then that woman got up on the stage and started singing, and her voice was so beautiful, so very beautiful. I knew I had to get to know this girl, because there was something about her, something different."

You burst out crying, when you first met Brittany you thought exactly the same thing.

"We started off as friends, but I knew we were so much more, I could feel it," Brittany continues. "I was so happy when she asked me to be her girlfriend, I felt like the luckiest girl alive, and I was. We've had our ups and downs, but I love her so much. I love _you _so much, Santana."

You know this is it, the moment you've been waiting for.

"Santana Lopez, will you marry me?" Brittany asks.

You nod your head, of course you're going to marry her. "Yes," you say. "Yes, I would love to marry you, Brittany."

Brittany places the ring on your finger and kisses it. You're engaged, and soon you will be married.

You're now 27 years old, and after months of planning, the big day is finally here. You're getting married. Your mom took you dress shopping, you trusted her to pick the perfect dress, and she did. You look beautiful, you know you do. Your friend curled your hair and applied your makeup, everyone commented on how beautiful you look. It even made you blush.

You're walking down the aisle, your cane in one hand and the other clutching your father. You're nervous, but that's okay, that's normal. Your breathing is unsteady, you're afraid you're going to fall, but dads by your side, he would never let you fall. You can hear the gasps, the whispers, you know they're talking about how amazing you look. You like the attention, after all it is your wedding day, it's the only one you're ever going to get.

"Are you ready?" Your dad whispers in your ear.

You nod your head, you're so ready for this. "I'm ready," you say confidently.

You reach the altar. Your dad kisses you on the cheek before handing you over to Brittany. You're facing her. You can't see what she looks like but you know she looks stunning, Brittany will always be perfect to you, no matter what. You reach out to touch her, just to make sure she's there. You're so nervous, you just need her to squeeze your hand or something. She does. Brittany squeezes your hand, letting you know that it's okay, she's here and soon you're going to be her wife.

It's time for you to say I do.

"Do you Santana Lopez, take Brittany S. Pierce, to be your partner in life and sharing your path; equal in love, a mirror for your true self, promising to honor and cherish, through good times and bad, until death do you part?"

You don't even hesitate. "I do."

"Do you Brittany S. Pierce, take Santana Lopez, to be your partner in life and sharing your path; equal in love, a mirror for your true self, promising to honor and cherish, through good times and bad, until death do you part?"

Brittany doesn't hesitate either. "I do."

She said yes. You're married. You share your first kiss as a married couple, and it's perfect.

You have a wife.

You're 30. You've been with Brittany for 9 years now. 9 wonderful years.

"Hey, can we talk about something?" Brittany asks, walking into the living room and joining you on the couch.

"Of course," you say, cuddling into her when she sits down. She always feels nice, so warm.

There's silence for a moment before you hear Brittany blurting out, "I think we should have children."

You fall in love with the idea immediately. You've been thinking about having children for quite some time now, but you've never really knew how to bring it up. You know Brittany has always wanted a family with you, but being a mother worries you. You're blind, there's some things you wont be able to do with the children, but still, that doesn't stop you from being a great mom. You know you would do anything for your children. You would be the best you can be. Another thing, you know Brittany will be a great mom, too. You smile, knowing your children will be surrounded by nothing but love and kindness.

"I want us to have children," you tell Brittany with a smile on your face. "What would you prefer to do, adopt or give birth?" You ask.

Brittany thinks about it for a moment. You can tell she's thinking really hard about it. "I think we should adopt," she says after a couple of minutes. "There's innocent children out there who are in need of a home."

"That's a great idea," you say. "Lets do it, lets adopt."

You're now 35 years old, and your life is perfect. You have two children, two twins boys. You adopted them when they were a couple of months old, you knew as soon as Brittany placed them in your arms that they were yours. They were always supposed to have you and Brittany as parents. The boys are now 3 years old, and although they can be a hand full sometimes, you manage better than you expected.

"Momma!" Peter, one of your boys cries out as he runs into the bedroom.

You wonder what's wrong with your son, it's past midnight and he should be in bed. You sit up in bed, reaching down and picking up the small boy who is still crying. You place him in your lap, running your fingers through his short curly hair, trying to calm him down. It doesn't work, so you sing to him. You know it's going to wake Brittany up, but you have to calm him down somehow, you don't like seeing your children upset. It works. Peter calms down, holding onto you tightly.

"What's wrong, sweetheart?" You ask him in a soft voice, planting kisses all over his head. "Did you have a nightmare?"

Peter shakes his head against you. "It's raining outside, t-the storm is scary," Peter sniffles.

"Oh, that's a bad storm isn't it, sweetheart. You're safe now, want to know why?" You say softly.

"Why?" Peter sniffles, still holding onto you tightly.

"Because Momma has you now, and I promise everything is going to be okay," you whisper to your son. You mean every word of it, too. "Want to sleep in bed with us tonight?" You ask him, already knowing the answer. Without saying anything, Peter crawls over you so he's now in the middle of the bed, between you and Brittany.

"How long will it be until Andy comes running in?" You hear Brittany mumble against the pillow. You both know what the children are like, if one comes in the room, the other soon follows.

"I'll give it about 10 seconds," you laugh, already hearing the little footsteps running down the hall. "Here he comes," you smile.

"Mom!" Andy screams as he runs into the bedroom. You lean down and pick your son up. "Peter left me to sleep on my own," he cries.

"It's okay, sweetheart. I've got you now, it's okay," you say, kissing him on the forehead. "You can stay in here with us tonight, Peter is cuddling into momma," you assume, since he always cuddles with Brittany when he wants to go to sleep.

Your sons are now sleeping in between you and Brittany. You close your eyes and just as you're about to fall asleep, you feel Brittany's hand on top of yours. "I love you, Santana," she whispers.

You smile, things don't get much better than this. "I love you, Brittany."

You're blind, but that doesn't matter, it's not going to stop you from living.

You're never going to be able to judge a fashion show, but that doesn't bother you, it's not like you would want to do that. Everyone has something that they will never be able to do. Your wife for example. Brittany's terrified of heights, so there's no way she's ever going to be skydiving out of a plane, never in a million years would she do that. That's life.

Life isn't about being able to do everything, it's about living the life you love and enjoying it. It's about doing the things you can do and making the most out of it. You have a beautiful wife and two adorable children, you're happy, you have all you need right here.

Your name is Santana Lopez, and this is it, your beautiful life.


End file.
